Kubrow Egg
This egg can be incubated to hatch into either a natural Kubrow of a random species, or according to two Genetic Imprints of the same species used in breeding. Kubrow Eggs are rare and can only be obtained by destroying Kubrow Dens in the Grineer Forest tileset, which is only located on Earth. Alternatively, it can be bought for in the Market. Obtaining an Egg Upon breaking a Kubrow Den, there is a small chance that a Kubrow Egg will drop. Usually, upon breaking a den, you will automatically pick up the egg. There are multiple dens, usually on the lower ground levels. Dens resemble the base of a tree, with a root system and a hole from which Kubrows emerge. If you fire into or strike the den additional Kubrows emerge. Kubrow Eggs use the same visual effects that rare mods and 5,000-standing Syndicate Medallions use, namely a column of light. As of , the pickup limit on eggs has been lifted, allowing more than one egg to be stored. Eggs cannot be traded between players. Farming *Running the Capture mission on Mantle, Earth is a good way to farm Kubrow eggs. Using a fast moving Warframe ( , , ), simply run around the map destroying dens (on average there are 2-4 Dens in a mission) until there are none, then capture the target and extract. Alternatively you can abort the mission if no eggs are found. Running solo is considered faster and an egg can usually be picked up in around 4-5 runs. This method normally takes around 30 minutes or less before getting an egg. Also, being a beginners mission, one doesn't have to worry about high level enemies. Media Sososoosos.jpg|A player receiving a Kubrow Egg in the mission details. Patch History *Removed pickup limit on Kubrow Eggs! *Fixed a loss of functionality when attempting to purchase a Kubrow Egg from Darvo. *Special item pickups now display on the left side with emphasis rather than on the bottom resource bumper. You'll notice items like Kubrow Eggs *Kubrow Eggs are now shown in the Inventory screen under the 'Misc' Tab. and other special items picked up in game now have more pizazz! *Fixed players not being able to hatch a Kubrow egg. *Kubrow Egg drop rate has been increased overall. *Kubrow Egg drop rate increased significantly when playing the Howl of the Kubrow Quest during the Egg hunting Mission. *Due to an error in Kubrow egg type generation many players hunting for Chesa Kubrow have been unable to obtain the breed since the release of Chesa without purchasing the egg from the Market. *Fixed an error preventing the Chesa Kubrow from being a potential egg type on drop tables. *Fixed issue causing Kubrow Eggs not to appear in the UI after installing the Incubator upgrade. *Chesa Kubrow: The Chesa Kubrow can now be incubated from Kubrow Eggs. *Egg incubation reduced by a day with Incubator Upgrade Module. *Added Kubrow Eggs to Alert system. *Fixed an issue with Kubrow Eggs not appearing as purchased in the Market. *A new visual effect has been added when a Kubrow Egg is picked up. *Introduced via 'Howl of the Kubrow' Quest. }} de:Kubrow Ei es:Huevo de Kubrow it:Uovo Kubrow Category:Update 14 Category:Kubrow